El insomnio de Shiro
by jess1395
Summary: Antes de enfrentar contra Zarkon. Shiro comienza a tener pesadillas de combatir contra el, decide que no va a dormir hasta el dia del enfrentamiento. Los paladines se dan cuenta que Shiro no descansa y haran lo posible para ayudarlo. Keith esta preocupado por su... ¿amigo?. Hara todo lo posible para ayudarlo. [Sheith] Yaoi


Capitulo 1

Después de asunto del vientre de Webslum y de salvar a Slav. Todo el equipo empezó a trabajar cada uno de sus actividades y el entrenamiento de formar Voltron una y otra vez. Faltaba como 5 días para finalizar de combatir contra Zarkon.

Pidge empezó a ayudar a Korann y a Slav para hacer un teludav mucho más grande. No ha dormido bien que digamos, tiene sus ojos unas pequeñas bolsitas y se nota que está muy cansada la pequeña paladín. Ella quiere terminar todo esto, después de vencer a Zarkon, ella va seguir en la busca de su familia perdida.

Hunk está estresado y pensando que les va a suceder si no vencen a Zarkon. Y termina comiendo la comida que hay en el refrigerador y Lance bueno el nada más le importa su belleza facial y si encontrara una chica linda después de vencer a Zarkon. Pero aun así siguen entrenando con Shiro de formar a Voltron y pensando si van a volver a ver sus familiares.

Keith por otra parte, pasa más tiempo con Kolivan, quiere aprender un poco de los movimientos rápidos y precisos de un Galra. Empezó a entrenar con unos de los integrantes de los Espadas de Marmora, se notaba que es muy difícil con ese entrenamiento pero vale la pena. No ha descansado en nada solo seguía una y otra vez. Kolivan se dio cuenta que Keith esta algo cansado y le dijo que descansara. Pero Keith no quería. Quería continuar para así, terminar contra Zarkon para después buscar a su madre. Y quería que Shiro lo acompañe esta pequeña misión.

Shiro sigue entrenando por su cuenta y sigue intentando de vincular más a su león cada vez más fuerte. También está algo agotado pero prefiere que después terminar todo el asunto de Zarkon, él ya va a descansar y decir algo importante al paladín rojo. Si amigos, es lo que ustedes creen él va a confesar su amor por él estuvo enamorado de Keith cuando estuvieron en la academia de Garrison junto con Matt. No tuvo la chanza de decirle antes de que se fuera a la misión Kerberos pero después de terminar esto se lo va a decir.

La princesa Allura, a ver a sus paladines que no están descansando bien en estos días, se siente mal porque ellos están estresados, ocupados con su entrenamiento y no han dormido muy bien que digamos principalmente Shiro. Así, que se le ocurrió una excelente pero irresponsable idea que pueda perjudicar a todos, pero a ver sus paladines así de cansados y sin energía le duele el corazón por verlos así, no hay remedio tiene que hacerlo pero no lo hará sola va a pedir ayuda a Korann y por su desgracia al Galra Kolivan. Después de hablar con ellos al principio no les gustó mucho la idea de Allura, pero al mencionar que si llegan tan cansados y sin energía para pelear, van a perder contra Zarkon y el universo entero estará condenado. Con eso Kolivan le convenció y le dijo que tenía razón, sería como llevar a un indefenso animal y le van a entregar a un animal más grande y se lo come con facilidad. Y Korann, pues él va seguir a su princesa aunque está un poco torcida la idea pero él también se dio cuenta como sus paladines humanos no tenían su chispa de energía y tampoco le gusto como están ahora sin ánimos.

Para Allura y Korann estos humanos no eran solo sus paladines, si no su familia. Una familia que creyeron que fue destruida por completo, después de saber que su planeta ya no está, su pueblo, su cultura, sus bosques, sus plantas, su océano y sus familiares. Todo. Altea ya no existe. Pero eso cambio cuando conocieron a Shiro y los otros. Convivieron, ríen juntos, lloraron juntos, se apoyaban entre unos a otros y se divierten juntos. Eso es sufriente de querer seguir adelante con su nueva familia, seguir el legado del rey Alfor. Voltron. Y eso es lo que van a hacer primero, cuidar a su familia.

Dando las ultimas indicaciones de su plan, Korann y Kolivan asintieron la cabeza. La princesa fue a tocar la alarma de emergencia para ya hacer su actuación.

-¡PALADINES! VAYAN A DIRECTO A LA SALA DE COMANDO. ¡AHORA!- Grito Allura. Con su micrófono.

Con eso los cinco paladines van directo a la sala de comando para saber que está pasando ahora.

-Princesa, ¿Estas segura de esto? Digo porque falta 5 días para atacar a Zarkon y lo peor es que no lo saben aún.- Dijo Kolivan serio y preocupado. Mirando fijamente a Allura.

-No te preocupes, ellos son fuertes aunque no lo creas, mis paladines humanos son impresionantes, pueden con todo, incluso un pequeño engaño no les molestaran. Solo indignados eso sería todo. ¿No creen?-Digo Allura con una sonrisa tierna pero su aura representaba algo siniestro. –Es más, así pondré mi práctica de actuación que me obligaron de hacer cuando era niña, jajaja sería divertido. ¿Verdad, Korann?-Korann y Kolivan no dijeron nada, lo único que hicieron fue temblar un poco y tragar algo de saliva de su boca. Se preguntaban si era buena idea de seguir a la princesa. Bueno lo hecho esta hecho ya no pueden cambiar de opinión.

Los cinco llegaron a la sala, sus caras tenían algo de sudor, sus mejillas algo rojas, respiraban frenéticamente y cada uno tiene su bayard. Excepto Shiro, solo tiene su brazo metálico Galra que si le facilita las cosas.

-Princesa, ¿Qué paso? ¿Zarkon nos encontró de nuevo?- Dijo Shiro después de recuperar el aliento de su corrida en el castillo.

-No Shiro, no es Zarkon. Es le planeta Arus, nos necesitan ahora.- Dijo seria la princesa.

-¿Qué ocurrió en Arus?- Dijo Keith serio y a la vez preocupado por ese planeta.

-Esto. – Digo Allura seria. Les mostro una imagen de la planeta Arus la mitad del planeta esta café sin vida, sin el azul y verde que lo caracteriza.

Los paladines no dijeron una palabra, solo observando la imagen del planeta con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¨Bien, están cayendo¨- Pensaron Allura, Korann y Kolivan serios y siguiendo con la actuación.

-¿Que? Allura, ¿Qué esta…?- Pidge iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpida por la princesa.

-No lo sabemos, ni siquiera fue Zarkon y sus soldados.- Dijo la princesa ¨preocupada¨.

-Pero…-Lance iba a decir algo pero alguien más interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

-Vayan a Arus, averigüen lo que está pasando ahí y ayuden a nuestros amigos.- Dijo Allura seria.

-Entonces… ¿No desayunaremos?- Dijo Hunk hambriento con su mano derecha hacia su estómago y con cara de tristeza. Y es cierto ninguno de ellos desayunaron para variar se están centrando mucho con sus actividades y entrenamiento que ni siquiera pensaron en comer. Pocas veces lo hacen pero Hunk es el único que come de más por el estrés.

-No importa vayan a sus leones, les abriré un agujero de gusano.-Dijo Allura con nervios.

Oh no. No va a aguantar esta actuación suya y Shiro lo está notando.

-Pero… princesa…- Iba a decir algo pero el grito de Allura fue interrumpido.

-¡A-H-O-R-A!- Allura les dio una cara de asesina y su voz se tornó algo maligno. Con eso los paladines no dijeron, más bien están asustados que los cuatro más jóvenes tuvieron que ir atrás de Shiro para que la princesa no les haga nada y Shiro con los ojos tan abiertos tan impresionado, nunca se imaginó ver Allura tan… bueno…tenebrosa. Es oficial ya le está dando miedo. Pero como líder y responsable de Voltron tiene que velar por su equipo. Con todo el valor del universo solo pudo decir una cosa.

-Y-ya oyeron a la señorita, v-vamos por los leones.-Dijo Shiro nervioso y con miedo. Eso Shiro eres un líder ejemplar, un intrépido y valiente. Y sales con eso, que no puedes enfrentar a una Alteana que te lleva más años que tú. No es por nada de tener el trauma de su querida madre por darle un chanclazo cuando no le hacía caso. Oh sí, eso fue cuando él tenía 5 años. Si tuvo infancia el pobre líder. De algo aprendió Shiro es que nunca pero jamases es hacer enojar a una mujer. Aprendió por las malas. Excelente.

Los demás vieron a Shiro con sorpresa y luego vieron a Allura. Se está enojando. Oh, Quiznak. Sin flojera, ni cansancio que tuvieron los paladines fueron rápidamente a sus leones. Dejando a los tres alienígenas en la sala. Con un silencio total. Luego inhalaron y exhalaron los únicos hombres alienígenos que habitan en la sala. Nunca creyeron que la actuación de la princesa fuera tan bien y fuera tan tenebrosa-

-Funciono. Se lo creyeron. Jajaja. Viste eso, Korann. Jajajajaja, sus caras no me lo puedo quitar la imagen en mi cabeza jajaja. Soy muy buena en eso. –Dijo Allura carcajadas y unas lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Bueno… pues… pfff… jajajaja, si es cierto nunca vi sus caras tan aterrados pero Shiro pfff jajajaja te tuvo mucho miedo. Jajajajajajajajaja.- Dijo Korann con las carcajadas.

Pero Kolivan, no entendía de que se estaban riendo tan gracioso es ver las expresiones de los paladines, nunca va a entender este equipo tan loco y fuera de lugar. Así, que tuvo que toser para llamarlos la atención.

-Perdón por interrumpir con su juego, pero no deberían contactarse con los paladines y mandarlos ese planeta.- Dijo Kolivan serio.

-Así, perdón.- Dijo Allura ya calmada.- Bueno, sigamos y Korann, ¿estás bien?- Ver a su segundo padre llorando un poco solo dijo.

-Sí, princesa estoy bien. Es solo que hacia un tiempo que no nos reímos así. Me siento tan bien, que nada más me salieron unas lágrimas de alegría.- Dijo Korann con una sonrisa. Después con su mano derecha limpio sus lágrimas. Esto es un hecho, sus paladines pueden ser raros, serios, inteligentes, comelones, ruidosos, dramáticos y divertidos. Con ellos encontraron una nueva familia y por ello jamás lo van a dejar solos ni perderlos por nada del mundo.

-Muy bien, empecemos.- Dijo Allura con una sonrisa. Una muy grande que creyó que nunca iba hacerlo después de perder a su padre y su planeta.


End file.
